


Devil Laying By Your Side

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: It's My World, You Can't Have it. [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin got shit to figure out, Gen, If you want - Freeform, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Killer Frost and Vibe are fighting, but why does Caitlin Snow keep thinking this is wrong, and what does Cisco mean when he says he's going to die anyway? Sequel to Bleeding Me, set during 3x20





	Devil Laying By Your Side

Cisco looked at her, hate in his eyes and she felt something inside her break, some part of her broke, Frost pushed it down. She heard him say. “Go on, do it. It’s not going to make a difference anyway. I’m going to die one way or another, even if you don’t do it. Go on, earn your name, kill me. Kill me, and then get on with your life.”

Something in his words hit home, Caitlin felt herself contort as if she’d been physically hit. What did he mean he was going to die one way or another? Had he vibed something? Had he seen it? Why hadn’t he said anything. _Because I’m around, remember?_ Frost snarled in her ear. Caitlin pushed Frost away, she would deal with Frost later. She felt the transformation, felt the cold disappear and the warmth return, she blinked, the ice dissolved and she felt her shoulders slump. Her voice quavered as she spoke. “Cisco…. what are you talking about?”

Cisco stared, his eyes wide. “Caitlin…Cait is that you?”

Caitlin could feel Frost pushing her way back to the surface, there were too many emotions boiling inside of her, but she had to know what he had meant. Cisco was not the sort of person to lightly throw something out. “Yes, Cisco, please what did you mean?”

There was a long moment of silence, she could sense Barry whishing in and out, sorting something out, and then there was another presence coming quickly, Savitar, he’d be here and soon. Cisco looked at her, his eyes filled with pain and hurt. “Caitlin, what are you doing? Why are you with Savitar? Where did we go wrong? Where did I go wrong?” that last was said with so much hurt and pain that Caitlin wanted to reach out and touch him, to hug him and whisper reassurances that he had done nothing wrong. He hadn’t, she’d been a fool. Frost was trying to whisper something to her now, but she ignored her.

“Cisco, what did you mean?” She asked again, insistent, Savitar was approaching quickly now, if he wasn’t already here.

Barry appeared then in a fleck of red and yellow. “Caitlin, get away from him!” Barry called out, a unmentioned threat in his tone.

Caitlin stood where she was, ignoring Barry, eyes fixed on Cisco. He was quivering, Cisco was quivering because of her! What the hell had she done? Cisco, her Cisco, quivering before her, because of her! God she had messed up. _But he’s not Ronnie._ Frost whispered. Caitlin shook that out, she had accepted that Ronnie was gone, and that she had felt something for Cisco for a long time, but then why was she with Julian? She didn’t quite know that either. Cisco was looking at her and he asked again. “Why are you with Savitar, Cait? What’s he offering you? He’s a monster, he’s not human, whatever else he might be. Please Cait, we can help you, I can help you.”

If only they knew who Savitar was, maybe that would inform them, but then Caitlin realised that she could tell them, she could help them, she wanted to help them. She looked at Cisco, saw his wounds, saw him bleeding and she felt sick to her stomach. She had done that, she had hurt her friend, the one person she’d sworn never to hurt. Guilt ate away at her, she couldn’t answer his question, so she asked her own. “What did you mean, Cisco? Why would you die anyway? Did you see a vibe or something?”

Cisco had not always been open with the others about his Vibes, but he’d been honest with her about them all, especially when it came to Frost, and him and her. And now he looked as though he wanted to cry, she could see the tears forming, his voice shook as he said. “I’m ill, Cait. I’m really ill. I….” he trailed off then because another shape appeared.

Glowing in blue lightning, the monster that was Savitar, that was somehow Barry as well. Caitlin glanced at him and then back to Cisco. She looked at him and whispered. “I’m going to do something now, I want you to play along, okay?” Cisco looked confused. “Please, Cisco, do this for me and I’ll answer everything you want to know.”

Cisco nodded, and she could see how he held himself and she noticed that he was holding his hand close to his chest, she would ask him if it what she thought it was, and as panic filtered through briefly at that thought, she pushed it down. Savitar appeared before her as she turned and snarled. “Have you got her?”

Caitlin knew her eyes were blue, by the way Savitar spoke. “Does it look like she’s here? No, they’ve got the woman at their lab. I need more time.”

Savitar’s head cocked to the side in a manner greatly reminiscent of Barry, but there was nothing of the Barry she knew, this one was all cold and calculating, it made her think of Frost and she repressed a shiver. “I have given you, your time. I will finish this myself.” Savitar started moving and Caitlin knew what she needed to do. As quickly as she could she moved her hands, and mist spread out forming into ice, coating the floor, Savitar might be the god of speed, but he was still a speedster. She watched as he slipped on a particularly nasty bit of ice. Barry seemed to have gotten a clue for he moved as well, dancing around and hurling lightning at the speedster who felt with a resounding crash. Caitlin moved quickly, she moved her hands and froze the speedster, encasing him in a deep coat of ice. She hurried back and extended her hands. Frost was quiet for now, she’d gotten her heat, and from the look in Cisco’s eyes  she was back to normal.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Cisco took her hand. He pulled her into him and whispered. “I’ve missed you.”

She breathed against his chest. “I’ve missed you to.” The words she wanted to say didn’t come out. She pulled back and said. “We need to go now.” She saw him nod and they hurried off to Barry, who looked at her questioningly, but then nodded and they sped off, as they did so, Caitlin knew she would have a lot of explaining to do. Shit, she had really messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be more?


End file.
